


Así Empezó

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, porque tengo cierta fascinación con Louis en la ropa de Harry, y escribi esto mas que nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una broma pesada, hace que Harry descubra un gusto muy peculiar. Un gusto que involucra a Louis. Su mejor mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así Empezó

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) Aqui les dejo este OS que espero les guste. Honestamente creo que no tiene una historia como tal, pero aun asi quiero que lo lean.
> 
> Ya saben cualquier duda o error que encuentren no duden en decirmelo :)
> 
> Que lo disfruten 
> 
> xx :)

—El que decidió programar educación física para el primer periodo esta loco — murmuraba Louis mientras salía de las regaderas. Después de una cansada y estresante  clase de atletismo.  

 

 

—Vamos, no es tan malo… así no tenemos que soportar el calor insoportable de medio día — dijo Harry mientras se ponía con suma facilidad sus pantalones de pitillo ¿Cómo lo lograba? —Y la verdad es que yo prefiero dar como un millón de vueltas en la pista, que tener un ojo morado o la nariz rota en un estúpido juego de quemados.

 

 

Louis supo a que se refería Harry. Ya que su rostro aun tenía un enorme moretón que una semana atrás Liam le había provocado. Precisamente en el juego de quemados que habían tenido.

 

 

—Es cierto, tienes… ¿Qué demonios? —se interrumpió Louis al abrir su casillero. Y comenzar a sacar todo lo que tenia. Se giró y siguió buscando, pero ahora en su maleta de deportes.

 

 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que buscas? —Harry le preguntó, con la voz un poco apagada desde el interior de su sudadera.

 

 

 

—Alguien se llevo mi ropa — dijo Louis, con frustración y volviendo a buscar en el interior de su casillero. Creyendo —en vano — que no había buscado bien.

 

 

 

— ¿Es en serio? —Pregunto Harry desconcertado. — Creí que eran mejores que eso.

 

 

 

Y es que desde que Louis había decidido hacer público que era gay. Los chicos de su grupo habían comenzado a comportarse extraño con él. Si bien no le decían nada, tampoco se comportaban igual que antes. Eso no había afectado a Louis, pues él tenía a sus verdaderos amigos de su lado. Entre ellos Harry, que era tan adorable y comprensivo como siempre. Y algo más cariñoso, pero eso era otra cosa.

 

 

 

Pero ahora, al quitarle su ropa o escondérsela. Que venía siendo lo mismo. Habían logrado que Louis se estresara, pues como demonios iba a salir de ahí ahora. Ni modos de que anduviera desnudo por la escuela.

 

 

—Dame un momento — dijo Harry, comenzando a buscar entre su casillero. Louis lo miro extrañado ¿Qué cosa estaba haciendo?

 

 

 

—Toma — dijo Harry, dándole una sudadera y un pants que había sacado de su casillero. —Te van a quedar grandes, pero es mejor que nada.

 

 

 

—Pero… ¿por qué tienes esta ropa? Digo, gracias… Pero — dijo Louis comenzando a vestirse.

 

 

 

—Siempre tengo ropa de repuesto…. Ya que mi mamá siempre dice que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Así que siempre tengo ropa y algunos víveres conmigo —dijo mostrándole la mochila que tenía en el interior del casillero.

 

 

Louis se quedo pensativo, ya que no le sorprendió demasiado la confesión de Harry. Pues era Harry y eso tenía mucha lógica.

 

 

—Crees que soy raro… —comenzó a decir Harry, pero Louis lo interrumpió.

 

 

—Claro que no, al contrario creo que es genial —dijo terminando de vestirse. —tengo que empezar a hacer eso también.

 

 

Harry solo le sonrió y termino de guardar sus cosas.

 

 

Fue un poco extraño, vestirse con la ropa de Harry — Al principio — Ya que tendría que doblar los puños de la sudadera  y los pants le quedaban demasiado largos, pero por fortuna no se le caían. Se sentía como si estuviera nadando en la ropa, pero al menos estaba vestido.

 

 

Mientras se enrolló las mangas para que pudiera ver sus manos, Louis preguntó:

 

 

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Harry no respondió de inmediato y, cuando Louis  miró por encima, se encontró con su amigo que lo miraba con una expresión extrañamente intensa. — ¿Harry? — Harry parpadeó. 

 

 

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, te ves bien. Bien… Mmm… Tengo que ir a clase matemáticas. Pero te veo en historia. — Dijo y salió rápido.

 

 

Louis se quedo extrañado por la actitud de Harry, pero no tenía tiempo quedarse a pensar por que había reaccionado así. Sacudió la cabeza, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a clases.

 

 

Noto algunas miradas extrañas hacia él mientras entraba a su salón, pero trató de ignorarlas y se deslizo en su asiento sin decir o hacer nada.

 

 

 

Después de la clase, se topó con Niall y Liam en la cafetería, ellos le sonrieron y lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa.  Louis acepto, pues había buscado a Harry y no lo había encontrado por ningún lado. Eso era raro.

 

 

—Hoy te ves… diferente… ¿Qué?… — dijo el rubio con una voz sorprendida y divertida — Te queda bien el look, aunque quizá un par de tallas menos serian perfectas.

 

 

Niall le caía bien, siempre era amable. Pero a veces era realmente torpe.

 

 

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué traes la ropa de Harry? — Dijo Liam levantando la vista de su plato con pizza.

 

 

— ¿Cómo sabes que es de Harry?

 

 

—De quien más podría ser — respondió Niall, antes de darle una súper mordida a su pizza.

 

 

Louis tuvo ganas de preguntar, a que se refería Niall con eso, pero en verdad estaba tan decepcionado con lo sucedido que mejor decidió dejarlo pasar para después.

 

 

 —Alguien robó mi ropa mientras yo me estaba duchando después de educación física —dijo abriendo su sándwich y dándole una gran mordida.

 

 

— ¡Que! Eso es indignante y estúpido… quien o quienes fueron. Anda, dime que me encargare de ponerlos en su lugar — dijo Niall con enojo.

 

 

 

—Sí, dinos quien fue — dijo Liam.

 

 

—No lo sé… como les dije, cuando salí de bañarme ya no estaba mi ropa… y Harry me prestó la suya… ¿Saben que tiene un kit de emergencia, en su casillero? — les pregunto. A lo que sus amigos respondieron que sí.

 

 

Siguieron hablando de lo atinado que era eso, hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que regresar a sus clases. Harry no apareció.

 

* * *

 

 La clase de historia como siempre resulto letárgica. Y mientras el maestro continuaba hablando sobre la era Napoleónica, Louis  se acerco sutilmente al cuello de la sudadera de Harry e inhalo un aroma que  asociaba inmediatamente con Harry. Detergente de limón, algo de manzanas… si, esos aromas asaltaron sus sentidos. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas.

 

 

Louis se podría dormir con ese olor… era tan tranquilizador, tan Harry.

 

 

Después de historia, donde Harry había estado extrañamente alejado, Louis se sorprendió cuando Harry lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a uno de los salones que estaban vacíos.  

 

 

— ¿Harry, que pasa. Llegaremos tarde a clas…?

 

 

Su pregunta fue cortada por la presión de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Por un momento Louis  se quedó paralizado, hasta que sus reflejos lo hicieron rodear el cuello de Harry con los brazos, para tenerlo más cerca. El beso fue profundo y un poco desordenado en el mejor de los sentidos, los labios de Harry eran calientes e insistentes, pero tan suaves.

 

 

Cuando se separaron, respirando con dificultad y con el corazón palpitante, Louis se recuperó y pregunto.

 

 

— ¿De dónde viene eso?

 

 

Todavía un poco ido y sonrojado, Harry murmuró.

 

 

—Tú me gustas, y mucho… yo pensaba decírtelo… no hoy y no de esta forma, pero cuando  te vi llevando mi ropa…

 

 

 

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Louis, sonrió. 

 

 

—Harry, ¿acabas de ser todo un hombre de las cavernas en mí, porque estoy usando tu ropa?

 

 

Si era posible, el rubor de Harry se hizo más brillante. 

 

 

 

—Ahora si piensas que soy un bicho raro ¿verdad? —  murmuró, tratando de dar un paso atrás. —Es que… te vez tan pequeño y apachurrable… que  no podía ignorar más lo que se sentía.

 

 

 

Louis no estaba seguro si sentirse halagado u ofendido con eso de  _pequeño y apachurrable_. Pero viendo la forma en que Harry lo miraba, tenía que ser halagado.

 

 

 

—Harry, no creo que seas extraño… bueno, no más de lo que normalmente hago — le aseguró con una sonrisa suave.  — Y si a rarezas vamos… tengo que confesar que a mi también me gusta cómo me veo con tu ropa y que también tú me gustas… mucho.

 

 

— ¿En verdad? — Harry sonaba tan ilusionado, que  dolía.

 

 

—Si

 

 

— ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

 

 

—Eso estoy esperando desde hace rato.

 

 

Harry solo sonrió y se acerco a Louis, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Harry se alejo y pregunto.

 

 

— ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?

 

 

—Sí, si puedes… pero sigo esperando.

 

 

 

—Ya, ya lo siento — y volvió a acercarse, cuando de pronto —Una última cosa.

 

 

—Harry… — dijo Louis con un puchero.

 

 

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? — pregunto Harry con suma seriedad y cierto nerviosísimo.

 

 

 

—Pero creí que eso ya era obvio… digo, llevo tu ropa ¿no?

 

 

Dijo Louis con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras tomaba a Harry del rostro y lo besaba. Harry por su parte solo hizo un ruidito de gusto y rodeo a Louis por la cintura. Sin importarles que aun tenían clases a las que asistir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)  
> xxx


End file.
